Time, Please Stop!
by Park Solla
Summary: [Prologue/Chap 8] Chanyeol adalah penderita kanker otak. Baekhyun adalah penderita penderita kanker hati. Dan, mereka harus berbagi bangsal bersama. /ChanBaek/BaekYeol/BoysLove/Review please?
1. PROLOG

**Author :**

 **pcyxopath92**

 **Main Pair :**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Genre :**

 **Hurt/Comfrot and Romance**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, Typos, and Mainstream**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Dia adalah yang pertama bagiku. Ya, si pemuda dengan tinggi semampai-nya dan mata bulatnya. Kata Kris -Dokter yang menangani-ku- pemuda itu mengidap Kanker Otak. Pemuda yang malang. Dia terlihat bodoh saat memasuki bangsal ini. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia bahagia 'dibuang' oleh orang tuanya sendiri? Setahuku, itu adalah peristiwa paling menyedihkan, dan aku juga pernah mengalaminya.

Dia bernama Park Chanyeol...

Dia menatapku dengan senyuman idotnya, tidakkah dia tahu bahwa hidupnya sekarang hanya menghitung detik saja? Kembalikan kesadaranmu, Park. Ini sedikit menyakitkan, tetapi kau harus sadar bahwa dunia ini kejam kepada kita, para penderita kanker yang malang.

Ini semua berjalan seperti biasa, tanpa ada hal yang luar biasa di antara kami. Tetapi, di saat aku tak memedulikan tentang waktu lagi, kau membuatku ingin menambah sedikit waktu untuk kita, atau paling tidak waktu ini dapat berhenti sejenak. Tetapi, itu mustahil, tentu saja, aku tidak bisa menyangkal satu hal itu.

-o0o-

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan kau?"

"..."

"Mungkin, kita bisa berkenalan nanti saja."

-o0o-

"Umurku tiga bulan lagi. Berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku tinggal menghitung detik demi detik saja."

"Woah."

-o0o-

"Berapa lama aku tertidur, Chanyeol?"

"Dua minggu."

"Pantas saja tubuhku terasa ingin remuk, tetapi aku merasa seperti tertidur beberapa jam saja."

"Kau menderita dalam tidurmu itu, kau kesakitan."

-o0o-

"Jika kau ada kekuatan, kau ingin kekuatan apa, Baek?"

"Menghentikan waktu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin berada di sisimu lebih lama lagi."

 **TBC**

 **Hi, Call me Solla! Nice to meet you, All. I'll update ASAP for next chaptie.**

 **PLEASE, GIVE ME A REVIEW, SUGGESTIONS, AND CRITICISMS**


	2. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Author :**

 **pcyxopath92**

 **Main Pair :**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Genre :**

 **Hurt/Comfrot and Romance**

 **Rated :**

 **T**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, Typos, and Mainstream**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The Meeting**

Namaku Byun Baekhyun

Aku seorang penderita kanker, kanker hati tepatnya.

Tak ada yang istimewa dari seseorang yang akan kehilangan waktunya di dunia ini. Aku hanya tinggal di sebuah bangsal rumah sakit dari dua tahun lalu, yang mana kala itu orang tuaku sekaligus membuangku di rumah sakit ini. Penyakitku ini memang membuat malu keluargaku, kehadiranku hanyalah seperti hama bagi mereka. Tetapi, tak apa, aku sama sekali tidak menyalahi kedua orang tuaku ataupun Tuhan yang membuat keadaanku seperti ini.

Aku jarang keluar dari bangsalku hanya untuk mencari cahaya matahari di luar rumah sakit, lagipula aku masih bisa merasakan cahaya matahari lewat jendela kecil yang berada di antara ranjangku dan ranjang seberang yang masih kosong. Berbicara soal ranjang yang kosong itu, hari ini akan kedatangan seseorang yang mengisi ranjang itu. Aku tersenyum mengejek, setelah dua tahun berada di bangsal ini sendirian, akhirnya seseorang yang 'dibuang' itu akan menemaniku di sini.

Dokter Kris bilang padaku bahwa orang yang akan tinggal sebangsal bersamaku seumuran denganku yaitu, 18 tahun. Dia penderita kanker otak Dia juga tampan dan tinggi, begitu katanya. Aku tak peduli mau dia tampan atau tidak, itu tak membuatku tertarik sama sekali. Berada di sini untuk waktu yang lama membuat hatiku terasa beku, sejak dua tahun yang lalu, aku tidak dapat lagi merasakan sesuatu yang namanya 'cinta' atau paling tidak 'kasih sayang'. Aku hanya tinggal menghitung detik demi detik dengan jariku, tak peduli lagi waktu yang kuhabiskan secara sia-sia.

Tetapi, terkadang aku masih mengingat betapa hangatnya kasih sayang keluarga dahulu sebelum dokter memvonis diriku sebagai penderita kanker hati; Ibuku, Ayahku, dan Kakak laki-lakiku, aku memilikinya dulu, namun sekarang mereka seolah ditelan bumi, meninggalkanku sendirian merasakan sakit yang seolah-olah ada seseorang yang mengulitiku, kalian tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa sakit yang dirasakan oleh penderita kanker sepertiku ini.

Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku di antara kedua lututku, menangis dalam diam tanpa satu isakan yang keluar. Terkadang pula rasa sakit batinku melebihi rasa sakit pada jasmaniku, bahkan aku tidak pernah lupa bagaimana mereka (keluargaku) membuatku menunggu kehadiran mereka; sehari berubah menjadi seminggu, seminggu berubah menjadi sebulan, dan sebulan menjadi berubah setahun. Hingga aku menyadari bahwa aku telah dibuang dan tak diharapkan di keluargaku lagi. Dan, sampai saat ini aku tidak berharap lagi kehadiran mereka dihidupku, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan itu lagi.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menghapus bekas-bekas air mata di kedua pipiku setelah mendengar pintu bangsal terbuka. Dokter Kris dan Dokter Minseok masuk ke bangsalku bersama seorang pemuda tinggi di belakang mereka. Aku menyipitkan mataku, menilik siapa pemilik tinggi itu. Aku terdiam sejenak melihat wajah pemuda itu, lalu aku tersenyum mengejek, dia melihatnya dengan wajah yang terlihat bingung.

Dokter Kris yang menyadari perubahan pada wajahku yang terlihat mengejek dan wajahnya yang merespon bingung, dia menegurku cukup keras membuatku berdecak sebal. Aku mengalihkan wajahku ke arah tembok di sampingku, meskipun aku kesal padanya, tetapi aku tidak benar-benar kesal karena untukku Dokter Kris mungkin sudah seperti kakakku sendiri.

"Baekhyun," panggilnya. Aku menoleh dengan wajah kesalku tanpa menjawab panggilannya. Dia mendesah kesal melihat ekspresiku yang mungkin jauh dari ekspektasinya, mungkin saja dia membayangkan aku akan senang mendapatkan teman baru di bangsalku setelah dua tahun tinggal di bangsal ini dengan rasa sakit dan kesendirian.

"Namanya Park Chanyeol. Tolong baik-baiklah dengannya." Dokter Kris keluar dari bangsalku, lalu diikuti dengan Dokter Minseok yang baru saja selesai memberikan intruksinya. Aku melihat ke arah pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu, aku mendecih geli melihat ekspresinya; lugu, polos, dan idiot dengan senyum lebarnya.

Apakah berada di sini merupakan kebahagiaan untuknya?

"Hai, Namaku Park Chanyeol. Namamu?"

Aku tidak dan tak akan mau menggubrisnya, aku berangsur membaringkan tubuhku, menarik selimutku, lalu berbaring membelakanginya.

"Mungkin kita bisa berkenalan lain kali. Hehehe."

Apa yang pantas kau tertawakan dari semua ini, Park?! Sadarkan dirimu dan lihatlah pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan untukmu ini. Kau dibuang oleh keluargamu itu, mereka hanya akan datang untuk menangisimu sebentar pada hari menyeramkan yang akan datang itu, mereka lalu tertawa seperti biasa beberapa hari kemudian. Karena, kau bukan apa-apa untuk mereka.

 **-pcyxopath92-**

Satu minggu yang tiba-tiba saja terasa lama untukku pun terlewati, semua ini karena pemuda bermarga Park itu. Dia benar-benar manusia menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui. Bagaimana tidak, dengan seenak hatinya dia menggunakan kamar kecil begitu lama membuat kaki-kakiku terasa sakit, dia juga membuat telingaku sakit saat mendengar rintihan kesakitannya ketika malam hari, namun saat aku menyuruhnya untuk memencet tombol merah yang berada di antara ranjang kami, dia selalu menggeleng. Dan satu lagi, dia selalu mengajakku untuk keluar bangsal untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar dan menerima cahaya matahari pagi yang –menurutnya— sangat menyehatkan tubuh. Itu semua hanya omong kosong, Park. Tak ada lagi kata sehat untuk penderita kanker seperti kita.

Dia selalu bisa membuatku meneriaki dirinya, bahkan sudah dua kali engsel pintu kamar kecil harus diganti karena aku membantingnya dengan sangat keras. Dan persis seperti saat ini, dia hanya menyengir kuda saat aku memarahinya karena dia tak segan-segan menarik bantalku ketika aku masih pulas tertidur.

"Mari kita keluar sebentar?" Kata-kata itu selalu keluar dalam waktu satu minggu ini. Apa dia sama sekali tidak bosan selalu mengajakku keluar, tapi aku tak ingin? Ayolah, jangan membuat dirimu lari dari kenyataan ini, Park. Kau harus sadar waktumu sendiri!

"Apa penyakitmu selain kanker otak itu tuli? Apa kau tak bisa mendengar apapun yang aku katakan selama ini?" Aku berdiri, berhadapan dengan tubuh besar dan tingginya. Astaga, tinggiku bahkan tak dapat menyentuh telinganya. Karena merasa terlalu di deskriminasi oleh tinggi kami, aku pun kembali ke ranjangku, duduk di bibir ranjang dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja penyakitku kembali berulah, tetapi aku mencoba untuk menahannya dengan memegang perutku, menarik napasku perlahan, lalu mengembuskannya. Ini yang diajarkan oleh Dokter Kris untuk menahan sakit, meskipun hanya berlaku sementara.

"Tadi pagi aku menemui Dokter Minseok." Dia duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, menghadapku yang memalingkan wajah agar wajahku yang sedang menahan kesakitan tidak terlihat olehnya. Wajahnya berubah kelabu, sepertinya Dokter Minseok menyampaikankan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Lalu?" Ini sedikit menyinggung, tetapi aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu. Tunggu, jangan salah sangka, aku hanya tak ingin orang menceritakan hidup dan mati mereka kepadaku dan meminta sebuah hiburan. Mati dan hidupku saja aku tak peduli, apa Lagi mati dan hidup orang lain.

"Dia bilang, aku tidak bisa dioperasi lagi." Jeda di antara kami, aku pun terdiam beberapa saat, namun ia segera menunjukkan senyuman palsunya itu. "Tak apa, itu tak jadi masalah untukku. Dan kau, apa kau masih bisa?"

Aku menatapnya lama, mulutku sendiri terasa berat untuk menjawab itu. Aku tak tahu mengapa, padahal aku biasanya selalu bisa menjawabnya dengan lancar, bahkan jika tidak ditanya pun aku akan mengatakan hal ini. Tetapi, sekarang aku seperti orang yang bisu mendadak.

"Aku hanya tinggal menunggu malaikat pencabut nyawa mengambil nyawaku."

Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi, ia lalu tersenyum lembut. Aku pun tak tahu untuk apa dia malah tersenyum seperti itu. Apa dengan hilangnya kehadiranku dari hidupnya adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan?

"Itu hebat."

 **-pcyxopath92-**

Malam tiba, saatnya untuk kami kembali ke ranjang dan tidur. Namun, saat aku akan menarik selimutku untuk menutupi tubuhku dari dinginnya udara malam ini, mataku berhenti pada Chanyeol yang masih bersandar di kepala ranjangnya dengan sorot kosong. Aku berniat untuk bertanya padanya, tetapi itu semua tertahan oleh rasa maluku untuk bertanya karena selama ini aku sepertinya tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Aku berbaring menghadapnya, melihat bagaimana wajah tampan itu menunduk sedih di tengah temaramnya cahaya rembulan yang masuk melewati tirai transparan di bangsal kami.

Apa yang dipikirkannya? Apa yang membuat wajah tampan itu sedih? Apa yang membuat si periang itu berubah 180 derajat seperti sekarang? Astaga, kenapa aku memikirkan yang tidak seharusnya kupikirkan. Mungkin saja, dia sedang menunggu seseorang datang untuk menjenguknya. Asal kau tahu saja, Park. Mereka tidak akan datang kepadamu sekarang. Mereka akan datang nanti, setelah kau mengembuskan napas terakhirmu.

Karena rasa kantuk yang berat, aku mulai tak bisa menahan mataku untuk tak tertutup. Namun, terakhir aku melihatnya, dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya; menghadap ke arahku.

 **-pcyxopath92-**

Aku membuka mataku secara terpaksa, mengelap peluh yang menetes dari pelipisku. Mimpi buruk, aku mengalaminya—lagi. Aku melirik jam dinding yang bertepatan berada di atas pintu bangsal. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu. Selalu seperti ini; terbangun pada tengah malam hanya karena mimpi buruk. Sebenarnya, itu tak sepenuhnya mimpi buruk, ya setidaknya kalian bisa membuang kata mimpi di sana karena apa yang baru saja menjadi 'mimpi' ku itu adalah suatu kenyataan yang menjadi salah satu pengalaman terburukku sejak delapan belas tahun belakangan ini. Benar, itu tentang bagaimana kedua orang tuaku dengan sangat tega membuangku begitu saja di rumah sakit ini.

Ini menyedihkan memang. Sudah berkali-kali aku ingin melupakannya, tetapi bayang-bayang itu selalu menghantui diriku sejak dua tahun silam melewati mimpi-mimpi dalam tidurku. Jika sudah begini, aku tidak akan bisa kembali tertidur. Ku tolehkan kepalaku pada teman sebangsalku ini, dia berbaring membelakangiku dengan napas yang teratur—terlihat pada gerak pundaknya yang turun-naik seirama-.

Aku berangsur duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjangku. Aku berusaha memejamkan mataku, siapa tahu aku bisa kembali tidur, namun perutku kembali bergejolak. Aku segera berlari ke kamar kecil, memuntahkan semuanya di sana hingga perutku kembali kosong.

Meskipun perutku sudah mengosong, tetapi kerongkonganku seperti sedang digelitiki sesuatu dan tetap ingin memuntahkan apapun. Rasa mual itu ditambah dengan perut bagian kananku—di sana tempat hati terletak— yang terasa melilit. Aku sudah berkeringat begitu banyak, peluh-peluh itu bahkan melewati pangkal hidungku dan terjatuh dari ujung hidung. Aku sedikit meringis dalam diam –aku berusaha untuk itu—dan terisak sekali, ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Tetapi, ini juga terjadi pada malam-malam sebelumnya dan akan terus terjadi seiring bertambah parahnya penyakitku ini.

Dan malam ini...

Malam yang cukup panjang untuk menahan sakit ini sendirian...

Ya, sendirian...

 **TBC**

I'm Back, Guys. Ini pendek sekali dan tidak mengesankan, tetapi Solla harap kalian bakal terhibur. Maaf untuk typo yang menyebar. Untuk Chapter selanjutnya juga akan segera dipublish.

GIVE ME A CRITISMS, REVIEW, AND SUGGESTIONS


End file.
